You Can Do It
by DisasterMaster445
Summary: Ok, watched the ending of the recent Naruto episodes. Naruto opens a training gym. Can be seen at the end of Shippuden episode 182, but that's not the first episode it's in. If you haven't seen the ending, I suggest you do. Implied Naruto/Tenten


**You Can Do It**

**What's up people? It's the Master of Disaster here with a oneshot inspired by the most recent Naruto Shippuden ending theme. I've been watching the Japanese for awhile, since it started, I guess, and I think the ending for this is awesome, so I decided to write a fic for it. Hope you all like it.**

It had taken Naruto awhile to come up with the idea. He thought it was genius, but it was pretty simple. It all started when the Hero of the Leaf Village had nothing to do in his downtime. Sure, lately, that downtime had become few and far between, but still, he was bored. He figured, it was a good way to hone his Taijutsu skills, and that maybe some of his friends would stop by. Those were his thoughts as he hung the sign on the tall wooden fence.

It wasn't much, but Naruto thought it was great. It was a simple orange poster. Well, if you call a bright orange, three foot by four foot piece of paper taped over all the existing posters and ads on the fence 'simple.' But hey, no one was gonna turn down their hero.

It wasn't too long after Naruto left the sight, that a team of three walked past the sign. In dark blue letters, the sign proclaimed: "NARUTO'S DOJO! BELIEVE IT!" and directions to said dojo.

"YES! It looks like Naruto-kun has gotten himself some youthful spirit!" Exclaimed Lee as he looked to his friends. Neji and Tenten smiled at their friend's antics, as well as the sign Naruto was so proud of.

"He obviously did it himself." Neji pointed out. The paint was running, and it looked like some spelling mistakes had been painted over in the bright orange, and re-written.

"Well? What do you think? Should we check it out?" Tenten asked. Her teammates nodded, and they began to walk off. But, before they had taken more than a few steps, Konohamaru was with the group, leading the way.

"I can't wait for Naruto-Nii-san to see my new moves!" the Genin boasted. "He'll never know what hit him!"

The foursome threw open the doors of a building with a second orange poster across one of the outside walls. Inside the small structure was a padded floor. On one wall was a weapons rack. In the center of the floor was Naruto. The blonde boy was stretching, about to start a workout. He wore a black tank top and white shorts. On his wrists he wore a couple sweatbands, a frightening shade of yellow that matched his hair.

When he heard the doors open, he looked up and grinned. "Neji! Tenten! Lee! And Konohamaru too! How's it goin' guys?"

"Well, we thought we'd come in to train." Tenten said, looking toward the weapons rack with appreciation. "Just give me a minute." She said, making her way to the restroom with a duffle bag.

"Naruto-kun, there would not be another restroom, would there?" Lee asked, holding up another duffle bag. Naruto looked back to Neji and Konohamaru, holding similar bags.

"Uh…sure guys. Hehe. Right over there." He pointed it out to them. "But why do you guys need to change?" However the three had already mad their way.

* * *

"Alright boys. What do you think?" Tenten asked as she walked back. (The others were already back)

Naruto whistled. She wore a black tank top with a short pink shirt over it, and a short pair of training shorts.

Konohamaru made his way forward. "Me first Naruto-Nii-san!" He wore his normal shirt, but with a grey pair of shorts. His normal scarf was replaced with a red one, and instead of his headband, he wore a red sweatband.

The two squared off in the center of the dojo. Konohamaru started, moving forward, and tried to sweep Naruto's legs. The blonde boy moved back, and Konohamaru spun around for another try. Naruto swept behind him, and threw Konohamaru over his back. Naruto whirled around and threw a punch, and Konohamaru dived to the side.

"You're getting' pretty good at moving, huh Konohamaru?" Naruto noted as he dropped to his left hand and kicked out at his friend's head. Konohamaru flipped away.

"Thanks Nii-san." replied the boy as he landed in a crouch. Naruto kept the momentum going with another kick, but his target moved to the side again. He tried one more kick, and as he turned, Konohamaru jumped up and kicked out himself. Naruto ducked, came back up, and kicked again. Konohamaru jumped up, and kicked at Naruto's exposed side. The blonde boy blocked with his arm. Konohamaru dropped low and kicked at his feet. Naruto jumped over the Genin's head. He turned as Konohamaru came down from a jump with his leg stuck out, aiming a kick at Naruto's head.

"Nice try. But you'll have to do a bit better." Naruto remarked, rotating back. He turned the evasion into a powerful spin kick, aiming in return at Konohamaru's head. The Genin dropped back in retreat.

"Heh. You haven't hit me yet either!" The brown haired boy retorted. Both the boys smirked. Naruto kicked out at Konohamaru's legs, and the boy leapt over him. He brought his hands together in a familiar sign, and a cry of "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A clone poofed to life, and both Konohamarus hit the ground, one on either side of their blonde teacher. Naruto spun out of the way of the one behind him, and into the path of the other. The real Konohamaru spun forward, opposite of Naruto, and brought a kick around, landing the first hit of the match. Naruto stumbled back.

"Good." Naruto remarked, as Konohamaru flipped back, and the Shadow Clone flipped forward. Naruto moved in, passing the clone, leaving him boxed in again. Naruto kept moving forward, running off Konohamaru, pushing the boy back with his feet, and leaping off into the air. As he came down, he flicked a kick at the clone, who dodged to the side.

"Not good enough, apparently." The boys said in tandem. The clone made a dash for his partner, but Naruto grabbed him by the scarf, pulling himself forward, while throwing the boy back. He moved past the real Konohamaru, grabbed _him_ by the scarf, spun, and threw the real one at the clone. They landed back to back, and moved to stand together, just in time to see a kick coming for them.

The one on Naruto's left jumped wide, past Naruto, to the left, while the one on Naruto's right stepped out of the way. Naruto flipped back, and both boys moved away from him.

* * *

"My turn." Neji said, moving in with a palm strike. He dressed himself in a dark grey tunic and pants, with a light grey belt. He wrapped his arms in light blue bandages, and tied his hair back with a blue ribbon.

"Whoa!" Naruto cried, ducking back. "I don't even get a break?" "No." Neji said, moving so that the hand he used to strike was brought back in an elbow strike. Naruto blocked with his elbow, and Neji brought the arm up for another strike, which was again blocked. Naruto leant back, and brought his fist around. Neji blocked with both hands, and Naruto swung a chop. Neji ducked a little. Naruto brought the chop back around, this time as a back fist. It was blocked, and he punched for Neji's face. Neji ducked low, and spun to where his back was to Naruto. He moved backward, putting his elbow into Naruto's chest. He turned, and used both hands in a palm strike, throwing the blonde boy back. As he leaned back, Naruto threw out a kick. When Neji blocked, he brought his body back up, and struck out with the same leg, while it was still in the air. It was also blocked. Naruto brought both hands down over Neji's head in a double back fist, and they were barely blocked.

"I don't think you needed a break after all Naruto-kun." Neji pointed out. Naruto faked him out with a stomp, and Neji moved back. Naruto jumped up, threw one knee at Neji, and, when his opponent ducked back, brought his other leg down like an axe.

"Guess not!" Naruto agreed. Neji moved back swiftly, and Naruto moved forward with a penetrating punch, which is to say, he extended his body into the move, throwing his balance a bit. He used the momentum of his move to jump up high, thinking to come down at Neji. The Jonin grabbed Naruto's shirt, and threw him to the ground, kneeling beside him. Neji brought his arms down to strike, but Naruto slid back. Neji's hands changed direction, but Naruto brought his foot up to counter. When Neji blocked with his arm, Naruto kicked a few more times to get himself raised on his back enough to flip himself onto his feet. When he landed, he brought his foot up and around in a crescent kick, and Neji dodged. Then, the brunette boy moved forward with another palm strike. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest to block.

"This is fun, eh Neji? " Naruto asked the Jonin. He brought his knee up, and Neji blocked. They traded a few blocked punches, and both spun around to back fist the other. Both missed. They almost went forward again, but a bo staff swung between them.

* * *

"Me next!" Tenten said as Neji moved back to sit with Konohamaru.

Tenten brought the staff down on Naruto's head, him ducking just in time. "Damn Tenten! You're takin' this a little _too_ seriously, aren't you?" "Hmm…well, we could stop if I'm too much for you?" She laughed.

"No way!" He cried. She thrust her staff at him again. "Good." she told him as he dodged back. She swung at him again, and he rolled away. He came up with a kunai clutched in his hand. They both dashed forward a couple times, testing the waters. Then, Tenten spun the staff over her head, almost smacking Naruto in the face. He moved back and brought the kunai up to defend. She swung down hard, and he sidestepped. She jumped, and brought the staff down. He lunged to the open space at her left, and she followed.

He jumped over her, and brought the kunai down to strike, only to hit the staff as she brought it up. He landed and moved forward with a kick. She moved past him, and poked at him with the staff. He grabbed hold, and rolled over it, trying to kick at her face. The leaned back, and he touched down on the floor. She swung again, and he ducked. He came back up and punched out, still clutching the kunai, and she blocked with the staff, separating it into three pieces, connected by chain. She spun a few times, before moving forward with a hurricane kick. He moved back just in time as she moved away, and Lee stepped up behind.

* * *

"It is my turn now!" Lee announced. He had tied a long piece of green cloth around his forehead, and wore a loose fitting, yellow, Chinese fighting outfit.

"Wow Bushy-Brows. I didn't know you owned any clothing that wasn't spandex." Naruto remarked to the boy with the bowl-cut.

"Hehe. Let us begin, Naruto-kun." Lee jumped up high, and dropped down like a flash, chopping at Naruto's head. Naruto blocked. Both kicked punched at the same time, blocking the other's kick. Then, they traded a few quick punches. Lee lunged to the side, and kicked. Naruto dodged, and kicked out. Lee jumped over the kick, and landed in a crouch. The two went forward, Lee blocking Naruto's punch. Lee gave a crescent kick, and Naruto stepped back. When Lee dropped back to the ground, Naruto punched at his face. He didn't know if he connected or not, because Lee moved with it, turning his back to jump up with a spinning kick. Naruto ducked, and came back up, and then had to duck again to miss Lee's back hand.

"You are doing quite well, Naruto-kun." Lee commented. "Thanks Lee." Naruto pushed him away. Lee ran back around but ducked to avoid Naruto's punch. He twisted around, but then had to dodge a kick from Naruto. He came back fast, kicking Naruto in the stomach, knocking him back a few steps. He kept moving back as Lee charged. Lee suddenly had to jump away, as Naruto's leg came down in an axe kick. Both moved to the center of the floor, where they kicked out, one's leg catching the other's. Naruto spun around and brought his knee up as Lee came in for another attack. Naruto kicked out, catching Lee in the face, and, using the momentum, Lee went backwards with a kick of his own that turned into a rolling kick as Naruto dodged to the side. Lee flipped forward after him. Lee spun on his back, kicked his legs out, and landed on his feet, as Naruto came down, then sprang back up in an uppercut. Lee was knocked to the ground, as Naruto lashed out again.

However, Lee jumped up again, and the two continued to move across the floor for a few seconds, trading punches, before Naruto called it an end.

"Alright guys. Lets go out back and have a drink. That was awesome."

* * *

Naruto lay spread-eagled on the ground, with Tenten sitting cross-legged right beside his head, sipping a drink. In the background, Konohamaru chased Lee around, while Neji looked on, bemused.

"_This day kicked SO much ass." _Naruto thought.

**Alright guys. There you go. My first decent Naruto oneshot. I based this off of the Naruto ending theme in the Japanese where this actually happens. I thought it was really cool, and also saw the possibility of some Naruto/Tenten, which I think is my favorite Naruto/any girl pairing. I only decided to write this after seeing episode 182 of the anime, even ****though this ending has played for the past 20 episodes or something. But, every time I saw this ending, this fic screamed to be written. So, I indulged. Be thankful I did. Tell me what you thought.**


End file.
